the true tale of cupcakes
by shadowstrike60
Summary: my first story


Edited By Shadow608

The air was warm, the sun was shining, and everypony in Ponyville was having a glorious day. The town square was bustling and crowded and busy ponies filled the streets. All the pony folk seemed to have somewhere specific to be. All except Rainbow Dash; her place was in the sky. She tore freely through the air, speeding one way and the next, buzzing the tree tops and racing the wind. The blue Pegasus swooped over a schoolyard, much to the delight of the children, then climbed several hundred feet and dove, streaking downward as fast as she could. Seconds before hitting the ground, her wings flew open and she pulled up back into the clear blue. Rainbow felt alive. Little did she know what was about to happen for there was three ponies watching her from canterlot in their own royal chamber.

Suddenly, Dash remembered that she had somewhere to be; she was supposed to meet with Pinkie Pie in five minutes. Dash had gotten so caught up in her exercises that she'd nearly forgotten that Pinkie had asked to meet her at Sugercube Corner at three. Pinkie hadn't said why or what they'd be doing, but Dash knew that with Pinkie, it could be anything. Dash wasn't sure if she really wanted to go, though. She was so engaged with her stunts that she thought about blowing Pinkie off to continue flying. But, Dash's conscience got the better of her. She knew that it would hurt Pinkie's feelings; after all, Pinkie had said it was going to be something special just for the two of them. Dash considered it and thought "why not?" What did she have to lose? Heck, it might be more pranking. Pinkie might have found a bunch more fun stuff to pull on folks, and they'd had so much fun the last time. Dash kicked into overdrive to make up for lost time, and sped to her appointment.

When Dash walked into the store, she was immediately greeted by her host, who was bouncing in excitement. "Yay, you're here! I've been waiting all day," said the jumping pony.

"Sorry if I'm a little late, Pinkie. I was doing my afternoon exercises and lost track of time," Dash apologized.

Pinkie giggled and responded in a gleefully reassuring tone, "Oh that's ok, you're here now. What's a few more minutes? I've been so excited thinking about all fun stuff we're goanna do, I haven't stopped bouncing since I woke up. I mean, I almost forgot to breathe I've been so happy."

Dash gave a slightly uncomfortable laugh. She had always appreciated Pinkie Pie's friendly, outgoing way of life, but Pinkie's overabundant enthusiasm almost creeped her out. Dash maintained a polite expression, however. If Pinkie was this worked up, whatever she had planned must be good.

"So, you ready to get started, Rainbow Dash? I've got everything all ready," the pink pony said.

Dash psyched herself up. "You betcha, Pinkie. So what do ya got planed? We goanna prank somebody? I got a couple of good ones I've been thinking about. Or maybe you've got some stunts you think I should try? Or perhaps…"

"MAKING CUPCAKES!" Pinkie happily announced.

"Baking?" Dash was disappointed. "Pinkie, you know I'm not good at baking. Remember last time?"

"Oh that's not a problem at all. I only need your help making them. I'll be doing most of the work," Pinkie explained.

Dash thought for about it for a second. "Well, alright, I guess that's ok. What exactly do you need me to do?"

"That's the spirit. Here you go." Pinkie handed Dash a cupcake.

Dash was puzzled "I thought I was helping you bake."

"You will be. I made this one just for you before you got here.

"So, is this like taste testing or something?"

"Sort of," Pinkie said.

Dash shrugged and popped the pastry in her mouth. She chewed a bit and swallowed. Not bad.

"Ok, now what?" Dash asked.

"Now," Pinkie informed her, "You take a nap."

Puzzled, Dash opened her mouth but felt instantly lightheaded. A wave of dizziness washed over her, the world spun, and seconds later she collapsed to the floor.

When Dash regained consciousness, she found herself in a dark room. She tried to shake her head but found that a taut leather strap held it firmly in place. She struggled to move, but braces around her chest and limbs glued her to a rack formed from a series of sturdy planks, which spread her legs wide apart. Dash's wings were the only part of her not tied down, and they fluttered frantically while she struggled to escape. As she writhed, Pinkie jumped suddenly into her line of sight.

"Goodie, you're awake. Now we can get started," Pinkie stated gleefully. She bounded into the darkness, and quickly reappeared pushing a small cart covered with a cloth.

"Pinkie, what's going on? I can't move!" Dash said urgently.

"Well duh, that's because you're tied down," chided Pinkie. "That's why you can't move. I didn't think you'd need to be told that."

"But why? What's happening? I thought you said I was going to help make cupcakes."

"You are helping. You see, I ran out of the special ingredient and I need you to get more."

"Special ingredient?" Dash was now breathing heavily and starting to panic. "What special ingredient?"

Pinkie giggled and responded "You, silly!"

Dash's eyes widened and her face contorted in fear. Then she started to laugh and said, in a voice bordering on hysteria, "Woo, you really got me there, Pinkie pie. I mean, tricking me in to thinking I'm goanna get made into a cupcake? I gotta tell you, this the best prank yet. You win, you're the best."

Pinkie only giggled even more. "Aw, thanks Dash. But I haven't done any pranks today, so I can't accept your praise."

Dash was struggling again. "Pinkie, come on, this isn't funny."

"Then why were you laughing?" Before Dash could answer, Pinkie grabbed the cloth and whipped it off the cart. On the cart was a tray containing various sharp medical tools and knives, carefully organized and wickedly sharp, as well as a large medical bag.

Dash was now in full panic mode. She was starting to hyperventilate. Her mind raced as she tried to reason with the pink pony. "You can't do this Pinkie! I'm your friend!"

"I know you are and that's why I'm so happy that I've got you here. We get to share your last moments together, just you and me." Pinkie was skipping again.

"But, the other ponies will wonder where I am. When the clouds pile up, they'll come looking for me and then you'll get found out," Dash cried in desperation.

"Oh, Dash," said Pinkie. "Don't worry, there are plenty of Pegasus ponies to take care of a few clouds. And besides, no one will find out. I mean, how long do you think I've been doing this?" And with that ominous statement, the lights suddenly came to life and revealed the rest the room.

"Oh no." Dash reeled in horror at the image presented to her. The room was decorated with a typical but twisted Pinkie Pie flair. Colorful streamers of dried entrails fluttered around on the ceiling, brightly painted skulls of all sizes were attached to the walls, and organs done up in pastels filled with helium were tied to the backs of chairs. The tables and chairs were made of bones and the preserved flesh of past ponies. Dash cringed upon seeing the center piece of the table nearest to her. The heads of four foals, their eyes closed as if they were sleeping, were wearing party hats made from their own skin. With a thrill of terror, Dash recognized one of them as Apple Bloom's classmate Twist. Dash's eyes darted back and forth and then fell upon a patchwork banner hanging from the rafters. Made from several tanned pony hides, the words "Life is a party" were scrawled on it in blood red.

Dash's attention was brought back by a party horn unfurling and tickling her nose. She gaped at Pinkie Pie, who was standing right in front of her. The party pony was wearing a dress quilted from dried skin, emblazoned with cutie marks. On her back fluttered six Pegasus wings, all of different colors. As the earth pony skipped in excitement, her necklace of severed unicorn horns clacked together loudly.

"Like it?" Pinkie asked. "I made it myself."

Desperately, Dash pleaded with the smiling pony before her. "Pinkie please, I'm sorry if I did anything to you. I didn't mean it. Please let me go. I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Oh Dash, you didn't do anything. It's just that your number came up and, well, I don't make rules. We can't turn back now."

Dash was tearing up. How could this be happening?

"Aww, don't be sad Dash," said Pinkie. "Look, this'll cheer you up. I brought you a friend."

Seemingly out of nowhere, Pinkie produced a brightly painted blue and yellow skull. It was about pony sized, but it had a very defining feature: a beak.

Dash gaped in shock. "Is…is that….is…that?"

"Hey, Dash lets hang together. These ponies are lame-os. Dweebs, dweebs," Pinkie mimicked. "I caught her right before she left town. Remember when I left the party for about twenty minutes? That wasn't enough time to play with her of course; I had to wait till after the party to do that. But boy am I glad I did. It was worth it for the flavor alone. Griffons taste like two animals at once, it's amazing. I know she didn't have a number like everyone else in Ponyville, but when was I goanna get another chance to try griffon? I probably should have asked where she came from so I could have gotten more, but I forgot. I'll tell you what though, she was quite the fighter. She lasted a long time, which was a lot of fun for me. I got the chance to play with somebody other than a pony and try new things. It's too bad she had such a meanie mouth. She said so much bad stuff I just had to take her tongue out. You know, bad language makes for bad feelings, Rainbow Dash."

Dash didn't have anything to say. She just sobbed and writhed in her tight bonds.

"Well" said Pinkie with an air of finality, "that's enough reminiscing. It's time to begin."

Putting down Gilda's skull, the pink pony gripped a scalpel in the cleft of her hoof and walked over to Dash's right flank. Then there was a blinding flash of light coming from the back of the room, and Pinkie walked over to the back and saw three ponies like no other ponies she had seen before. In that room stood a pony with dragon like wings, and dragon eyes as red as blood. Then she asked him who he was and he answered "I am shadow strike prince of the burning winds, and I am here to stop you", but pinkie just laughed at shadow strike and said how do you plan to stop me? Like this, and then suddenly he started to glow and he said "I call upon the powers of the warrior spirits within me to lend me their power" Pinkie just gasped after the transformation was complete shadow strike looked different he was. Pinkie stared at shadow strike, he was surrounded by a flaming dragon aura and his wings were larger, and he was now wielding a sword. However pinkie was starting to laugh and said "I will kill you and make into a delicious treat", but he then said "I know who you are, you are the demon Agony lord of Pain and Suffering now release pinkie pie and face me in your true form. He was stunned that this creature could see through this mortal body, and as shadow strike commanded he released pinkie pie and showed his true form Agony looked like a draconic male version of nightmare moon. Then Agony picked his axe of pain and suffering and had a fight with shadow strike until the battle came to a turning point when shadow strike unleashed his full power, at this time shadow strike was surrounded in a flaming dragon like aura, he then stood on two legs and shadow lord took his blade the dragon blade of flames and blasted Agony. Agony then screamed as the blast sent him back to the nether world. After the battle was over then there was a flash, so the horror in the basement of Sugercube corner was prevented.


End file.
